


On time.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Series: Staying. [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Because I hate sad endings sue me, But not specified - Freeform, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Rehab, What else to tag ohmy, insecure changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: That Changki fic where they broke up (but not really?) but got back together.





	On time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Monsta X related story omg? I hope you guys like it!

Kihyun sat alone in his room, reading a book he already finished twice the last few months but he can’t think of anything else to do. 

Ever since _that_ day, Kihyun wasn’t the same anymore. Although yes, he’s still living (barely), he still goes to work (because he needs the money) and he still spends time with his friends (does he even have a choice?)

But really, Kihyun wasn’t himself anymore. No more crinkley-eyed laugh, the cute dimple on his cheek never came out again, his loud laugh that seems to have left his body completely. 

Kihyun looks fine on the outside, except for the eyebags and the dark lines surrounding it, but he’s completely broken on the inside.

—

Later that same day, his friends went to his apartment to spend some time with him. Hyunwoo knows just how broken his friend is, he needs all the love his friends can give him. With his boyfriend, they went to Kihyun’s apartment every other day to check on him and to make sure he’s not letting himself go. 

“You already ate your lunch, right?” Hoseok asks Kihyun, holding a pan so he can cook some food for his friend and for himself as well.

“Not yet.” Kihyun shook his head and braced himself for the scolding that is sure to come from Hoseok.

“You _know_ you have to eat on time right? And you need to have all—“

“The energy I can get yes yes, I know that already.” Kihyun interrupted his friend, already knowing all the things he has to say everytime he doesn’t eat on time.

“Hey, Hoseok’s only watching out for you, okay? He loves you very much and he doesn’t want you to... slip away, or something.” 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo have been dating for almost 2 years now. Kihyun is a bit jealous, because how can they have a relationship that long?

“Yes I know, I’m sorry.” He apologized.

Hoseok still prepared them food, nothing special since it’s actually Kihyun who’s amazing in the kitchen but he’s not totally helpless as well.

After eating, Hoseok dragged Kihyun to the living room and popped a movie to the player. It’s a horror film, Kihyun’s favorite movie genre, to cheer him up a little. Even though it’s been 2 months since the incident, the couple still knows how vulnerable and hurt their friend is.

—

Kihyun prepared the drink for the customer, making sure everything is all set before calling out the name.

“One grande caramel macchiato for Changkyun?” He shouts, waiting for the customer to claim his drink.

He watches as a black haired guy stood from his seat and walled towards the counter where Kihyun is holding the drink for him- although his hand tightened a bit because _damn_ Changkyun still looks so good everyday. 

“Here you go, sir.” He greets with a smile.

“T-Thanks.” The guy lowered his head and grabbed the drink. Kihyun can see some blush on his cheek before he left and sat back down on his seat.

“Why don’t you just ask him out already?” Hyungwon- his coworker -suddenly said to him, making him jump.

“Seriously, do you _always_ have to do that?” 

Hyungwon laughed, “So again, why don’t you just ask him out? You’ve been pining for like a month already.”

“Who says I’m pining? I’m not pining, I don’t even like the guy!” He rolled his eyes.

“Please, I know you better than yourself, Yoo Kihyun so I suggest to just grow a pair and do something about your not so teensy crush.” His coworker gave him a pat on the back before tending to the register.

Kihyun knows the guy- Changkyun -only stays for an hour after receiving his drink before leaving and only coming back 3 days later. He always sits on the stool by the door, with nothing with him. He knows Hyungwon is right, he should just ask him out already, but at the same time he has a feeling it’s a bad idea. 

“Just ask him out.” Hyungwon whispered in his ear again.

“Jesus Christ, fine!” Hyungwon laughed at his friend’s reaction, although feeling proud because _finally_.

Kihyun grabbed a napkin from the dispenser just beside the cash register and wrote something down. He can feel Hyungwon trying to take a peek in whatever he’s writing but Kihyun is blocking his view, not wanting his friend to embarrass him some more. Placing the pen back to it’s place, he made his way to the guy with shaking fingers holding the napkin.

“Uhm, I forgot to give you some napkins so, here?” His statement came out as a question, making him feel embarrassed. He stretched his arm anyway and offered the napkin to the guy.

“O-Oh.” He said, “You actually did, uhm, give me napkins I mean.” 

Kihyun face-palmed in his mind, feeling more and more embarrassed as time goes by. He can subtly hear Hyungwon cackling behind the counter and he’s already planning his friend’s funeral in his head because he’s so dead after this.

“Just uhm, so you can, hmm. Please, just take the napkin so I can go and crawl in a hole and never come out.” 

Changkyun’s eyes widen at the barista’s words, nodding slightly before grabbing the napkin that he’s being offered. The guy speed-walked back to the counter, watching him as he smacked the back of the head of his coworker.

Changkyun stared at the napkin, feeling happy because _maybe_ his crush likes him back. Maybe. He felt something rough on the other side of the napkin, flipping it over and seeing it was a writing.

_I don’t know how this works but you’re cute and would you consider going out with me? If you are interested, knock on the table twice. -Kihyun_

The barista watched as his object of interest reads his note, getting nervous. Hyungwon turned quiet too, waiting for the reaction of his friend’s crush. After what felt like an eternity later (it’s actually 2 minutes) Changkyun raised his head and looked for the pair of eyes he came to know and like, spotting him behind the counter with a hopeful look on his face. 

_knock knock_

Kihyun almost screamed in delight.

—

“Earth to Kihyun? You there?” Hoseok snapped his fingers in front of Kihyun, waiting for his reaction. This became normal after the _incident_ , Kihyun spacing out as if he wasn’t in the room mentally but somewhere else. _With someone else_ Hoseok thought.

Kihyun blinked a few times, looking at Hoseok and watched as his friend’s amused face became worried in a few seconds. “Kihyunnie? Why are you crying?” 

And he _is_ crying, which shocked him because he didn’t feel the tears until Hoseok pointed it out. And once he found out, it didn’t stop. He rushed to his friend and hugged the life out of him, crying like there’s no tomorrow.

“Hey hey, shh. Calm down, okay? We’re here, we’re here and we’ll stay as long as you want. We won’t leave you.” Hoseok whispered to his bawling friend. His boyfriend rubbed Kihyun’s back, not having much to do since Hoseok is the one comforting him. But Hyunwoo knows Kihyun likes back rubs.

“I miss him, I miss him so much and I don’t know what to do anymore.” He spoke, sobs still racking his body.

“Just, keep on living, okay? And accept it, you have to accept that he’s not coming back. It’s not healthy to hold on to something that’s already been gone.” Kihyun cried harder, because he knows it’s true. 

Even if Changkyun got up and left their friend, Hoseok can’t be that mad at him. Yes he’s pissed, because his friend is hurting because of him. But he has a feeling, deep down in his core, that this is just temporary. He spoke about this to Hyunwoo, how he thinks that Changkyun will come back. But he never said anything to Kihyun, not wanting to get his hopes up just to break him down after. 

“We’re here, we’ll always be here for you.”

—

“Hey, you okay?” Kihyun asked his boyfriend, holding him tight in his arms. They’re on Kihyun’s sofa, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“Yeah I’m just thinking about... stuff.” 

Kihyun chuckled, “Well what kind of stuff?”

Changkyun sighed, rolling to face his boyfriend and lay his head on the older’s chest. “Am I enough? For you?”

Kihyun knows this is one of those days, where Changkyun is insecure with everything about himself and doubts their relationship. Kihyun already learned a lot by just being with the younger for a month, with Changkyun already sharing his secrets and problems with Kihyun.

“Baby, you know you are. You’re more than enough, actually. You’re all I could’ve asked for and more. Never doubt about us, okay?” Kihyun placed a kiss on Changkyun’s forehead. 

“Will you leave me?” 

Kihyun shook his head, “I’d rather die than leave you, Im Changkyun.”

Kihyun can feel his boyfriend swallow, “Will you,” he cleared his throat, “If I leave, will you hate me?”

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the younger. “Will you?” 

Changkyun sighed, “The future is unpredictable, Ki. But I’m trying to be strong for both of us.”

Kihyun’s eyes watered, because he knows just how sad his baby can be, knows how strong he is for fighting all these inhibitions.

“I love you.” He whispered to the younger.

Changkyun’s eyes widened, love? Kihyun loves him? But how? No one ever did. 

“You love me?” He asked.

Kihyun nodded, giving Changkyun a peck, “More than anything else in the world.” 

Changkyun let a tear slip, and Kihyun wiped it for him. “I love you too, Kihyun. So much.”

They stayed in that position for hours, with just the silence around them.

“And Kyun?” Changkyun hummed, “I can never hate you, never.” 

—

Kihyun sat on his sofa, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive and spend time with him. It’s their routine, every Sunday at 1PM. Since Changkyun has no classes on Sunday and Kihyun is free as well, they made it an official “Spend some time with my boyfriend” day. He watches as the clock striked 1, getting excited because he’ll get to spend some time with the younger guy. Then the long hand of the clock is pointing at _2_. Changkyun’s never late, but he let it slide. Then the next thing he knows, the long hand is bow pointing at _6_ , he’s crying and there’s a message on his phone.

**From: Changkyunnie**

_I’m sorry. I love you._

—

The next day, he found himself alone again. He knows that Hoseok and Hyunwoo only visits him every other day, which he is thankful for because he doesn’t want to intrude on whatever schedule they have for themselves. Seriously, he’s a grown man and he should just take care of himself.

But he knows he can’t.

For the first time in a while, he ate his lunch on time, already hearing the same words from Hoseok whenever he fails to eat on time. He looks at his phone: Sunday, 12:56PM.

He sat on his couch, turning the TV on and browsing Netflix for something even _decent_ to watch because it’s Sunday, he has no work today. When he finally chose something, there was a knock on his door. _Hoseok left his wallet again, didn’t he?_ He thinks. He stood up, not noticing the time saying it’s _1:00PM_

He pulled the door open, ready to scold Hoseok for always forgetting things in his apartment. But the words are stuck in his throat.

There he is, Im Changkyun. 

They stare at each other, seeing if this is indeed a reality. Is it? 

Kihyun reached for Changkyun, slowly extending his arm to touch the other’s face. He cupped his cheek, the other boy leaning to his touch. This time, Kihyun felt the tears coming. Slowly at first, then full blown waterfalls after.

Changkyun can’t resist any longer, he wrapped his arms on the older’s neck, pulling him towards his own body and hugging the life out of him. Kihyun doesn’t know how long they stood there, arms around each other with tears continuously leaking from their eyes.

“Why did you leave me?” Kihyun whispered, still not letting go of the other, afraid he might disappear if he does.

“I’m- s-sorry, Ki.” Changkyun said through his sobs, holding the boy even tighter.

Kihyun tried to push the younger away from him so he can look at his eyes. But Changkyun won’t budge, saying a muffled _no_ on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Tell me, please. Why did you leave me?” He asked again.

Changkyun composed himself as much as he can before answering the other. “I’m a m-mess, Ki. And y-y-you know it-t.” Kihyun rubbed his back, patiently waiting for him to continue.

“I c-can’t be with s-someone-e like you-u. You’re absolutely-y perfect. In every w-way.” 

Kihyun shook his head, “I’m far from perfect, and you know it.” 

“My point is-s,” Changkyun continued, “Is that I h-have to fix myself-f. I got h-help, Ki. I t-think I’m better now.” 

Kihyun finally managed to push Changkyun away so he can look at him clearly. “All this time, you were in... rehab? Or like, something close?” Kihyun can’t help putting a tone of irritation in his voice.

Changkyun nodded, “I got h-help, Ki. I’m better.” 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, “You were never broken, Changkyun. You’ve always been fine for me.” Now Kihyun is _really_ irritated.

The younger’s shoulders dropped at Kihyun’s voice. “I’m s-sorry for l-leaving, b-but I have to do it. Not only f-for you but for myself as well.” 

“You could have told me!” Kihyun let go of Chankgyun, almost regretting it after hearing the other’s whine. “We could’ve went through this together! But you chose to do it yourself, Changkyun. You. Left. Me.” Every word Kihyun spoke is a realization for Changkyun.

He’a selfish, he only thought of himself. Kihyun’s right, why didn’t he just tell him? Why does he have to endure everything by himself?

Kihyun tried to control his breathing, looking at the quiet boy in front of him. “You left me, Changkyun. I was so broken, I still am actually.” Kihyun can’t control his feelings anymore so he turned and walked straight to his bedroom, slamming the door closed. He jumped on his bed, crying.

Changkyun jumped at the sound of the door closing, tears still flowing out of his eyes if not stronger after what happened. He has to fix this, he has to. He can’t live without Kihyun, he just can’t.

“Ki? I’m sorry. Please, talk to me.” He spoke through the closed bedroom door.

“Leave me alone, Changkyun!” 

Changkyun sniffled, “Please Kihyun, I don’t think I can live without you. No, I _know_ that I can’t. Please tell me what to do so I can fix this.” 

“I said leave me alone!”

Changkyun stayed quiet for awhile, “Is that what you want? So I can fix this?” 

Kihyun didn’t reply, because no, he doesn’t want Changkyun to leave permanently, he wants him to just give him space but he’s having a hard time saying it.

“I love you Ki.” He hears before footsteps start to leave from his bedroom door.

“No, Changkyun!” He screamed, hoping the younger heard him. 

The footsteps stopped, so does Kihyun’s heart it seems.

“Just give me some time.” He answered plainly.

Even if the door is closed, he knows that Changkyun is smiling a bit when he answered “okay”.

—

Kihyun fell asleep. He woke up at 7:45PM with a slight headache for falling asleep while crying. He doesn’t need a mirror to know that his eyes are red and swollen. He stood up and left his room, almost faling face first when he tripped on something- someone.

It was Changkyun, asleep on the floor right outside Kihyun’s bedroom, head tilted on his shoulder.

Changkyun’s eyes starts to open, waking up because of Kihyun tripping on his legs. He blinked for a bit before his eyes landed on the person above him.

“Kihyun.” He breathed out.

Kihyun dropped on his knees and hugged Changkyun as tight as he can. He missed him, he missed his touch, his smell, his everything.

“Kihyun.” The younger breathed out again, then continuously saying the older’s name like a mantra.

“I’m here, Kyun.” Changkyun smiled so big his cheeks hurt, because Kihyun just called him by a nickname again.

Changkyun pulled back, only to kiss Kihyun right there, while on the floor. Kihyun kissed back, smiling through the kiss because finally. They’re together once more.

Right on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh that’s it! I think this is absolute trash but there will be a sequel! PLEEEEASE leave comments and kudos, it is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
